Cyborg (T.V Series)
Cyborg is an American superhero television series developed by Salim Akil, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Marv Wolfman. It stars John Boyega as the title character alongside China Anne McClain, Nicholas Braun, Laura Harrier, Joe Morton, Khary Payton, Jesse Metcalfe, Forrest Whitaker and Kevin Costner. The series sees a 26 year old former athlete billionaire struggle with his new found abilities and protecting his city as well as having a normal life. It is developed by Salim Akil and monitored by Marv Wolfman. It airs in 2020 Cast * John Boyega as Victor Stone / The Experiment- 13/13 * China Anne McClain as Jessica Stone- 9/13 * Nicholas Braun as Sebastian Cardena- 10/13 * Laura Harrier as Sarah Simms * Joe Morton as Dr. Silas Stone * Khary Payton as Warren White / Great White Shark * Jesse Metcalfe as Sergeant John Dawson * Forrest Whitaker as Deputy Chief Lionel Simms * Kevin Costner as Sampson Reyes Recurring * Willow Smith as Keisha Carr- 5/13 * Skye P. Marshall as Diana Fowler * William Catlett as Ivan Evans / Ebon * Charlbi Dean Kriek as Aurora * Erik Mendenhall as Joey Lombardi * Naya Rivera as Yolanda Montez * Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne * Chantal Thuy as Grace Choi * Jill Scott as Evelyn Welles / Malware * Tika Sumpter as Tiffany White * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 1/13 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 1/13 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell * Mechad Brooks as Steve Trevor / Steel Episodes # "Homecoming"- Twenty Six year old Victor Stone, a former high school football player tries to forget the month where he was hit by the "Big Bang" a form of energy that caused more Meta-Humans to be created, so Dr. Stone merged cybernetics into his son to heal him at a fast rate. A month later, Victor finds that Jump City is way much different than it was before and is thrown a welcome home party hosted by his best friend Sebastian Cardena as well as catching up with his younger sister Jessica. Everyone has noticed that he hasn't been the same since the incident, and Victor lies about his experiences. He tries to reconcile with his former girlfriend Sarah Simms, who is angry at Victor for breaking up with her. Victor contacts Superman, who speeds in and takes him to a building where he announces his intentions to fight crime. Clark reveals that when he first started fighting crime, he had a mentor and had a team to back him up if things got rough. He also tells Victor to not rush out in the field, instead train in order to get stronger. Jennifer, gets in trouble at a club owned by a gang called the "100"and Victor is forced to use his powers to rescue her. He begins to train with his old family friend Sampson Reyes, who tells him that if he wants to fight crime then he will help him against Dr. Stone's wishes. A week later, Victor secretly masquerades as a masked vigilante donning a hood along with a leather jacket , attempting to take down crime in Jump City. Victor's first goal is to take down corrupt millionaire Jason Green, who has abducted Sarah and Jennifer. It is revealed that he put out a hit on Sarah since she is revealed to be a Private Investigator who threatened to expose Jason's illegal business deals. With Sampson's help, he rescues the girls from the 100 at the Seahorse Motel. However, he is unable to find Will's boss Ivan. After being brought to the head of the 100, Warren White AKA Great White Shark, by his two underlings Aurora and Joey Lombardi, Ivan is instructed to kill the vigilante. Victor later obtains Jason's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Sgt. John Dawson , who becomes determined to arrest him, especially when the vigilante gives a recording vowing to be a beacon of hope. # "Cut Off"- Criminals, including the Bratva, Italians, and the Triads, have taken advantage of Jump City's circumstances since the arrest of Jason Green. The crime lord Warren White comes up with the idea of kidnapping a young boy in order to lure the Experiment into a trap. Victor assures his father that he isn't connected to the new vigilante who has been fighting crime. However, he learns that the 100 are still running prostitutes at the Seahorse Motel and that his sister and her friend are being targeted as witnesses. Victor asks Sampson to help him find Ivan by hacking the police's database. Will escapes police custody, but is captured and executed by Ivan. LaWanda, a former friend of Victor, tries to free her daughter from the grip of the 100 and he promises to help her. LaWanda is killed when she confronts Lala at the Seahorse Motel. Blaming himself for her death, Victor throws aside his concerns and prepares to go after the 100. Now , after failing to rescue the kidnapped boy, a severely injured Victor is found in a dumpster by medical doctor Yolanda Montez . Meanwhile, Sarah's father, Deputy Chief Lionel Simms , attempts to comfort Sarah following her recent traumatic experiences. Yolanda takes Victor to her apartment, tends to his wounds, and removes his face mask, discovering his identity. Victor discovers that a mobster named Daniel Scott is searching the building under orders from White giving Yolanda enough time to hide Victor and convince Scott that she knows nothing. However, Victor overpowers Scott and takes him to the roof after realizing that Scott doesn't believe her. Victor and Yolanda torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Victor pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Victor enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. Using his connections with Lieutenant Cayman after the Seahorse Motel was shut down, Warren gets access to Ivan's cell and strangles him with only one hand unleashing his Meta-Human ability to turn his skin into hard rocks. # "Throwbacks"- Victor decides to help John and the police stop a group of bank robbers nicknamed by reporter Danita Wright as the Combatants. Victor deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek McLean worked for Stone Tech before Richard Emerson outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the McLean family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Victor tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During Victor's confrontation, Derek is fatally shot by White's associate Ronnie Dyer. Outraged by all this, Victor goes after Dyer as the Experiment with Sampson and forces him to reveal his employer, Warren White, who wanted revenge on the gang for robbing one of his banks. Knowing that White would be angry, Dyer commits suicide rather than face the consequences of this. Cardena meanwhile tries to prove his love for Sarah by throwing a party at her law firm CNRI after Stagg Enterprises refuses to be their donor. Victor and Silas manage to regain their emotional connection. # "Search And Destroy"- Hacking into the police database, Victor is unable to find any record of White, and so continues to interrogate criminals, searching for answers. White's right hand man Joey Lombardi informs the Bratva of an offer White has made to help with their operations, given their recent failures. Angered at this apparent slight, they attempt to stop the Experiment once and for all by visiting Scott in the hospital. After Scott tells them of Montez, they send men to kidnap her, however, she manages to contact Victor in time to alert him of her kidnapping. The Bratva attempt to torture Victor's name out of Montez, but Victor arrives and defeats the gangsters. Seeing the aftermath of this, the Bratva decide to agree to White's offer, with Viktor going to tell White personally, by barging into the restaurant where White is having dinner with an art gallery curator named Valerie Macallan. White takes a confused Valerie home, and angered at this intrusion and embarrassment, White beheads Viktor and orders Lombardi to send the body to Ishmael Smirnov. # "Better To Burn In Hell"- White explains the situation to his allies, including Aurora , of whom he asks a special favor. Another vigilante appears in Jump City and kidnaps one of Victor's targets, a slumlord who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Quincy Falk, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Sarah. Victor finds out that Falk is using an abandoned subway car, and Victor is able to catch the car and talk Falk out of it. Later after turning Falk over to the JCPD, the vigilante realizes Detectives Stein and Keaton are corrupt when he hears them kill a member of the Bratva. Victor later incapacitates Blake and uses his cell phone to find Ishmael. White pays Leonoid Kovar to reveal to Dimitrov that White killed Viktor, and as they prepare for war against White, their forces are destroyed in a suicide attack by the Triads. Ishmael survives, but the Experiment finds him, as they are surrounded by the police. # "Pitfall"- Victor takes out the police when they try to kill Ishmael on White's orders, and he takes Ishmael to an abandoned warehouse, hoping for answers about White, while Sebastian and Sarah are injured in the bombings. With Schwartz's help, Victor cauterizes Ishmael 's wounds, alerting Lionel Simms to their presence. Simms calls in Ishmael and the Experiment's location, and the warehouse is soon surrounded. Keaton and Stein take control of the situation and await White's orders. White communicates to the Experiment by police radio, telling him of his admiration for what the vigilante is trying to do, even though it clashes with White's own plans to save the city. White then frames the vigilante by having a police sniper fire on other officers from the roof of the warehouse, including Stein, as Williams and the media look on. Ishmael , in return of Victor avenging Viktor's death, gives him information on Humprey Dumpler-the accountant for all of White's operations – before giving his life so that Victor can escape. # "Wheel Of Fortune"- Since the discovery of Jessica's metahuman powers, Dr. Stone has been examining her and discovers that Jessica also has accelerated healing powers. Sampson comes clean to Victor about not telling him that Warren is back in town. Investigating the break-in at the hospital, Deputy Chiff Simms gets the description of the criminals responsible and believes the 100 are responsible. He also grows suspicious that they have targeted Victor's sister daughters and girlfriend. After visiting Malware about Warren, a disguised Sampson enters Warren's club and kills Toledo to make Warren fall in line. Despite not wanting Jessica to put herself in danger, Dr. Stone asks Sampson to make a suit for Jessica. Cyborg fights Warren and his henchmen at his club, which results in Warren getting wounded and Tory accidentally getting killed by a stray bullet. During this time, Warren' henchmen use special robotic laser guns to kill Malware and her minions. After a talk with Jessica, Cyborg gets a call from Simms believing he killed Malware. In the final scene, Ivan is in a hotel room as he is brought back to life with Lawanda's head tattooed on his chest. # "Fractured"- # "Gizmo"- # "Friend"- # "Innocent Man"- # "Kaput"- # "Criminal World"- Category:Cyborg Category:DC Comics Category:Live Action Category:TV Series Category:CW Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44